oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Guild
The Fishing Guild is located in Hemenster, north of Ardougne. To enter, players must have a Fishing level of 68; boosts from fishing potions, fish pies, or admiral pies can be used to boost one's level in order to enter the guild. Be careful however if you log out while using one of the boosters you will be teleported back outside the guild. It is advised, if using boosts, to take it out of your bank before logging out, so that you can use the boost immediately and enter the guild again. Outside of the guild is the master fisher. Players can talk to him to receive fishing advice or to get a fishing Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins. Travel The fishing guild is located southwest of Seers Village and north of Ardougne. There are several transportation options * Teleport to Camelot and head west through Seers' Village and the southwest through Hemenester. * Teleport to Ardougne and head north. * Use a Skills necklace to teleport directly outside the front door * Use the lunar spell Fishing Guild Teleport. * Use a Combat bracelet to teleport to the Ranging Guild and head west. * Break a Plain of Mud Sphere to be teleported to the Goblin Cave (the dungeon area just south east of the guild), exit through the entrance, and head west. This requires completion of Land of the Goblins quest, however. Features Buildings Fishing Guild contains these buildings. Entrance Hall Here is a range, which you can use to cook food. It is fairly close to a bank. However, many player opt to cook next to the bank in the Rogue's Den, since there is an everlasting fire next to the banker . A lobster pot, harpoon, and fishing net spawn here. There is also a ladder here, but there's nothing important up the ladder. Bank You can access your bank here. It is also connected to the Fishing Store. Fishing Store There is a fishing store run by a man named Roachy. He has an infinite supply of Fishing bait(3 gp ea) and Feathers (6 gp ea). He will buy and sell player-stocked raw or cooked cod, mackerel, bass, tuna, lobster and swordfish. Obelisk The fishing guild contains a small obelisk for recharging summoning points. It's right at the entrance to the northern dock. This obelisk is useful for players who are using familiars such at the Granite crab to accompany them while fishing. Docks There are about 11 cage/harpoon (lobsters/tuna and swordfish) spots, and about 9 net/harpoon (bass, mackerel, cod, casket, and junk/sharks) spots scattered around 2 docks. The north dock is closest to the bank, whilst the south dock is closest to the cooking range. There is also a man walking around on the north docks. The north dock usually has more cage/harpoon spots than the south dock, whilst the south dock usually has more net/harpoon spots, though there is a chance of the spots going on the opposite docks. Category:Guilds